Falling for the Enemy
by House of Night
Summary: Gwevin! Set a little bit before Alien Force. Kinda hard to summarize. After losing her family, Gwen runs off and joins Kevin. She never expected to fall in love with him. Rated T for language, violence, and talk about suicide. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I've kinda had writer's block lately and been having a lot going on, too. I'm really sorry to all of you waiting for my updates, I'll try to get them up as soon as I can. :/ Anyway... Here's my newest Gwevin FF. Again, I felt like writing it in Gwen's POV (it seemed much more difficult writing it in third person). Also, everyone might be a little OOC, but I'm sorry and I'll try to do my best and avoid that situation. It's also set a little bit before Alien Force, but not by much. I hope you all like it. Reviews are much appreciated. Gracias and enjoy! :)**

**_Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm gonna mention it so pay close attention... I don't Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force. All I own is the plot and a few OCs. That's it._**

Why was it that when you wanted school to go by quickly, it went by even slower? Today was definitely one of those days. I mean, my brother had finally come back from college for Thanksgiving Break, and my grandparents (mom's side) had flown in Washington. Grandpa Max was staying with Ben and his parents. I couldn't wait to get home after school where everyone would be waiting for me.

I sat in math class unable to focus at all. Plus, how could I? School would be over in 5 hours and then it would be break. I felt my phone vibrate softly in my left pocket. Apparently, I had forgotten to turn it off. Slowly, I took it out and put it to my side, flipping it open. It was a text from Ben.

'Gwen. I am SO sorry. Grandpa Max said he would come and pick you up soon. I don't know how this could have even happened. A bomb?! That's awful. Who would even want to do something like that? You live in one of the safest neighborhoods in the state. Something weird is-' I didn't finish reading the text since my teacher, Mr. Craig (also known the as old, fat guy who loved to torture kids) caught me. He cleared his throat and walked over to me. Quickly, he held out his hand and I gave him my phone. Mr. Craig closed it and put it on his desk and continued on with the lesson. Actually more like dragged on with it.

Shit! I sighed and bit my lower lip. What on earth was my cousin talking about? Grandpa Max picking me up? A fire? Why was he super sorry? Something about a bomb? Me living in a safe neighborhood? Nothing was making sense. I tried to clear my head and focus, but it wasn't working. Suddenly the intercom beeped.

"Mr. Craig?" a loud, female voice screeched.

"Yes?"

"Could you please send Gwendolyn Tennyson down to the main office?"

"Uh-huh."

I put all my things into my bag and walked to the door. Mr. Craig shoved my phone back into my hand and I left the classroom. I flipped open my phone again. The screen was black. I pressed the On/Off button, but nothing happened. God damn it! Why didn't I charge my cell phone before I left my house this morning? I threw the phone into my bag.

The main office was all the way at the top of the school. Before I walked over there, I decided to stop by my locker. Slowly, I opened the midnight blue locker and tossed my bag in there. There was a pink sticky note next to the mirror.

'Hey Gwen! Hope you have a rockin' break! I'll see you when school starts! Love, Amy.'

I smiled. Amy had already left school to catch a plane to Florida with her mom and her little brother.

I closed my locker and started walking toward to the office. It took me about a minute to get there. I walked up to a lady sitting at a desk. Before I could even open my mouth, she pointed to the couciling office. I nodded and walked to my left. The door was closed, so I knocked. I heard a "Come in" from the other side, and I opened the old, wooden door. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

A man (about 35 years old) was sitting at an old desk. He had a blue tee-shirt on and old brown pants. Not the best color combo (just thought I might add). I looked at the name plate on the desk, Mark Silverman. Mark had dark brown hair and a dark brown mustache to match.

"Hello Gwendolyn. Please. Sit," his voice reminded me of Grandpa Max's in a way. I did as he told me and pulled up a small blue chair. God, was everything in our school blue?

"How are you today?" he started.

I blinked a few times before I answered, "Fine?"

"Well... Gwendolyn-" he begain before I cut him off.

"Gwen."

"Beg pardon?" he seemed confused.

"I go by Gwen."

"Oh I get it now," he grinned. I simply nodded.

He started again, "Well Gwen," he paused and smiled again (what was with this guy?), "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Worse than the fact that you keep smiling at my nickname, I thought.

"Uh-huh?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well. Your relatives came to town today didn't they?"

"Yeah. My brother, Ken and my grandparents."

"Ah. Ken. He was one of our best students," Mr. Silverman went off again. God. I was honestly starting to lose patience with this guy.

"I'm sorry. Not to seem rude, but can I just know why I was sent down here?"

"Oh. Yes-s-s-s. Of-f-f-f course."

Did I freak him our or something? Or was he trying to avoid talking about whatever situation there was?

"Am I failing something, or did I do something wrong?" Maybe guessing would get him talking.

"Of course not Gwen (he smiled again). Your grades are outstanding. It's actually about your family."

I sat up, "Did something happen?"

"Well... Yes." He was stalling again. Wait, was this what Ben texted me about during class? Me living in a safe neighborhood,? The bomb? And he was really sorry. No! It couldn't be! I refused to believe that!

I began, "I probably sound so stupid for saying this... But was our house bombed?"

Mr. Silverman's eyes got wide. I couldn't understand what that meant. Did that mean I was right? Wrong?

"Um. Excuse me?"

The conciler shook his head rapidly, "Sorry about that. How did you know?"

I started breathing heavily. No! I was right and for once, I didn't want to be right!

"Gwen? How did you know that?"

"Oh. My cousin texted me."

"You were texting in class?!" he roared.

What the fuck?! There I was not knowing if my family was alive or not and this guy was yelling at me for texting in class. I have never heard bullcrap like that in my life!

"Well So-rry! I retorted. "Are they okay?" this time I asked normally.

"I'm sorry Gwendolyn. None of them were able to escape"

What? My eyes started watering up. This could not be happening. My family meant the whole world to me and they were gone?! Slowly, tears started rolling down my cheeks.

Mr. Silverman passed me the tissue box. I grabbed it from him and took a tissue out. After that, I threw the box at the wall as hard as I could. Honestly, I didn't care what the guy sitting across from me was thinking at the moment. I wiped my eyes with the tissue.

"Gwen. All of us are extremely sorry. Your grandpa said he would be here as soon as he could."

"I don't give a shit!" I replied angrily and was still sobbing.

"There's no need for language, Miss. Tennyson," the guy put his finger up.

God. What was I, five? I had just lost most of my family and he expected me to be jumping with joy?

There was a knock on the door. I looked down at my white converse. My dark blue jeans were covering my shoes up almost completly. Honestly, I didn't want whoever that was knocking to see my crying (I'm really self-consious).

"Now's not the best time," Silverman called.

The door swung open and the door swung open. Grandpa Max walked in wearing a dark green raincoat and light brown pants. His jacket was dripping wet. It was probably raining outside.

As much as I wanted to run up to Grandpa Max and never let go, I felt like my whole body was paralyzed.

"Gwen," he said in his softest voice, "get your stuff and I'll take you home."

I didn't want to seem mean to Grandpa Max, considering how close I was to him, I still couldn't stop from being rude, "I have no home?"

He didn't seem offended at all, "You're going to stay at Ben's. Now go get your stuff. I'll meet you in the Rustbucket."

I got up and left the room. As hurt as I was, I really didn't want comfort from anyone, including Grandpa. Slowly, I headed to the bathrooms. I opened the door.

It was extremely quiet. Perect. There was no one in there. I walked up to a sink with a mirror and looked at my reflection.

My hair that was in a neat ponytail this morning had come out almost completly. I took the hair-tie out and let my apricot colored hair fall down. My face looked like shit. Both my eyeliner and mascara had completly smeared from all my crying. I turned the faucet on and cleaned my face up a bit. Much better. My white sweatshirt had tear stains all over it. I sighed and headed to my locker.

As I was walking, I thought of Ken, Mom, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa. I started crying again. It just couldn't be possible and I just wished more than anything that they were alive. Since I wasn't thinking about where I was going, I turned to my right and crashed into the wall, collapsing to the floor, bawling my eyes out. I tried so hard to take a few deep breaths and calm down, but nothing worked. Finally, after laying there for about 5 minutes, I took a few deep breaths and stood up.

I arrived at my locker. As I was unlocking my lock, my fingers were shaking. Personally, I have no idea how I remembered the combo, but somehow, I did. My hangs still shaking, I took my striped bag out and closed the locker.

My head began spinning as I was walking toward the exit. I began swaying from side to side and my vision was getting blurry. Grabbing my head with my free hand, I fell to the hard carpet again and closed my eyes as I began to cry again. Probably, I lay there for about a minute. Suddenly, I fely a tap on my shoulder. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw a guy standing over me. He didn't look too familiar, but maybe I had seen him once or twice. I'm pretty sure he was a senior.

I noticed he had short blond hair and hazel eyes. He crouched down and out his hand out. I took it and he helped me up.

"Thanks," I quietly said.

He smiled, "No problem. You okay?"

"Yeah thanks."

"You're sure?"

"Mhm," I replied.

"Well. Okay. See ya around," he said before leaving. I turned the other way and finally got out of the building. The Rustbucket was standing in the parking lot. I could see that Grandpa Max was already sitting in there. Just as I was about to walk over the van, my bag slipped from my hand. Right when I was about to pick it up, I had a new thought. Screw everything! I turned to my right and ran.

**A/N: End of chapter one. Again, reviews are appreciated. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Ta!**


	2. Chapter 2

_drumgirl11923: Yes. It is a Gwevin._

_Kyuubi123: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's original!_

_sasusake18: Thanks! I'll try to update them as quickly as I can._

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Thanks you guys so much! Over 50 hits, a couple alerts, and a a fave. You guys honestly made my day. Please keep the reviews coming and here's chapter two as promised (Sorry that's it's kinda late right now)!**

_Right when I was about to pick it up, I had a new thought. Screw everything! I turned to my right and ran.

* * *

_I needed to see what was left of my house. The chances that there was nothing left were huge. But still... It had been my home practically my whole life. I couldn't just leave it. Seriously, if I wasn't so upset, I would have definitely called myself a moron.

At this point, I didn't care if Grandpa Max was following me or not. There was chance he hadn't seen me drop all my crap and run. Thank god for being on the track team for years! I just kept sprinting. At this rate, I should have been home in about 10 minutes, that is if I didn't take the long way through the park.

Just my luck. I heard something beep behind me, I looked back and saw the Rustbucket. He HAD seen me. Why I didn't just stop and ask him for a ride, I don't know. I just kept running.

"GWEN!" I heard Grandpa shout, through his open window. With no reply, I was just running. I felt a few drops of rain fall on my forehead. Well this was just... PERFECT! The rain seemed to be getting stronger as I kept running.

"Gwen! Stop!" My legs wanted to stop, but my brain thought otherwise. I saw the park sign coming up, and took a right turn. Whew. I sighed as I ran. At least now he wouldn't be able to follow me.

The rain was starting to get on my nerves, I put my hood up. I knew it wouldn't help by much. But at least it was something. My eyes started watering up again. I couldn't tell whether the water on my face was tears or rain. After about 15 minutes, I started getting tired and began to walk. There was about 5 minutes left if I walked. Seeing as I wasn't in a rush anymore, I decided to just try and relax as muc has I could.

The minute my mind cleared, I thought of my family again. Flashbacks started appearing in my head.

I remembered the first time I had learned to ride a bike. Ken was cheering my on, while Mom and Dad stood there looking proud. Thinking of moments like that made me sob even more. After about 10 flashbacks, I was finally close to my house.

Everything had been burned down. All I saw was black ash on the ground where my house used to stand tall and proud. The area was covered with yellow tape. There was no one around. Everyone had probably left for coffee break, dicks. Shouldn't they be finding out what the hell happened? I stepped over the yellow tape and stepped on the remains of my home. Absolutely nothing was left.

I looked over to my right. Our neighbor's house was damaged just a little bit, same with the home on the left. Was someone out to get me and my family? How small did the bomb have to be not to affect my neighbors? Nothing was making sense. I felt the ground under me get softer and softer. As tears started rolling down my cheeks (or rain. I still couldn't tell), I stepped back over the yellow tape. I sighed. What was I supposed to do now? Live with Ben and his family was great and all... But still... I don't think I could ever call that place home. All I wanted to do was be with my family once more.

Be with my family once more? A new idea hit me. There was a way to end my suffering. I never thought that I would end up doing this. But, right now... It really did seem like I had nothing left. I ran over to a bus stop that was a few hundred yards away. When I arrived, I pulled my soaked hood down and sat down on the cold asphalt.

For the first time since I heard about my family's death, I smiled. I knew exactly where I was going and knew all this pain would soon be over. Again, I thought of my grandparents, parents, and Ken. They were all smiling at me. I closed my eyes so that I could focus on them more. Sometimes having magic powers paid off. I remember coming home from the road trip 5 years ago with Grandpa Max and Ben. Everyone was so glad to see me

I heard a honking noise and scrambled to my feet. At first, I thought it was Grandpa Max on his Rustbucket again, but then saw that it was only in the bus. It opened it's giant doors right in front of me. I walked in, pulled a dollar out from my soaking jeans, and put my money in the slot. Quickly, I walked over to the back of the bus. It then took off.

There was no one on the bus, not that I was surprised. It was probably only around 2:30 p.m.

"Ditching school, Missy?" I heard the bus driver say in a loud voice.

"No," I replied rudely. Why did he care? The rest of the ride was silent. I started at the window. This will be the last time I ever see any of these places. I sighed. In about 15 minutes, I was off the bus and walking up.

I was on the top of Colony Bridge. It was a few hundred feet from the river that was at least 15 feet deep. Luckily, not that many cars came by there. No one would question me or try to stop me. There was a large wire fence about four feet talling across the bridge. This would be a cinch! Quickly, I climbed over. There was still about four feet between me and the very edge of the bridge. I took a deep breath and took a small step forward.

Suddenly, I heard a car pulled up to the fence. It quickly stopped and screeched as it did so. I cringed at the noise and shut my eyes. After a few seconds I opened them again. When I did so, rain got in my eye. It didn't sting or anything, just felt strange.

The car that pulled up was a green camero with a large black stripe. It looked like it just had a new paint job. A tall guy walked out from his car. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. There were also black boots to match. His skin was tan, his long hair black. I couldn't tell clearly, but it seemed he had black eyes from a distance.

"Oy! What are you doing?" his voice was deep. No doubt he was at least sixteeen or seventeen years old. He seemed just a bit... attractive? Something inside me started shaking, and it felt like I had seen this guy somewhere before.

I just stood there, paralyzed. He ran up to the fence. My eyes widened and I was about to walk back, but before I took a step, I remembered I was on the very edge already. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me.

"Give me your hand," he rasped as he reached his hand out.

"No," I said as bravely as I could.

He rolled his eyes, "Look, just give me your hand. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

Well that seemed sweet. He didn't exactly look like the type of guy who just helped people. Something about him seemed a bit dark, sinister even.

I simply retorted, "Well maybe I don't want your help."

He rolled his eyes again and I could tell he was getting impatient, "I know you really don't want to kill yourself. I'm sure your situation is awful, but killing yourself really isn't the answer."

I licked my lips and thought about it for a second. Maybe he was right. I had made this decision way too fast, maybe it really wasn't worth it. But then again... What else did I have to live for?

"How do you know?" I replied coldly and walked up to the fence as close as I could.

"I've lost more than you can ever imagine, and you don't see me jumping off bridges."

"Does that include your practically your whole family getting bombed?"

"No. But I don't have any family left either."

My gaze got softer and I avoided looking him right in the eyes, "I'm sorry."

He simply shrugged. "Doesn't matter. So come on. Please, come back over."

I sighed. There was obviously no convincing this guy. I look at the navy blue water below. Blinking a couple times, I gave him my hand and he helped me climb back over the fence. Once I was over, I realized I was standing face-to-face with the guy who just saved my life. Damn was he tall! He was practically a foot taller than me, maybe a little bit less. Well... I'm not that tall, only 5'6.

I tucked some hair behind my ear (NOT FLIRTING!) and quietely said, "Thanks, um..."

"Kevin."

"Thanks Kevin," I smiled as he started walking back to his car. Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute! Kevin. Then it hit me, tall, black hair, family gone... It couldn't be! Kevin Levin?! I couldn't stop myself from saying his name out loud. He stopped.

"How do you know my last name?"

"Uh... Well..." I began stuttering. He spun around and held my arms. I looked at his eyes. They really were black, filled with anger. But who could blame him? This guy had a pretty tough life. Wait. How did he escape the Null Void? I thought Ben had locked him up for good.

"Wait," he ran his hand through my wet hair, "you're Tennyson's cousin, aren't you?" I got scared again. How had he figured that out? I nodded slowly and started chewing on my upper lip. His grip was getting painful. He didn't let go though.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your preppy school or something?"

"I told you. Most of my family is gone and I want to end my pain now."

He took a deep breath, "No you don't. You just... Never mind." Kevin let go of my arms and walked to his car. I blinked a few times before I ran up to his car. He started the engine.

I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but I tapped on his window. There was no way I could be left alone, not again. Kevin lowered his window, "Look, I'm leaving, what do you want?"

"Look, can you just give me a ride?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Please. Kevin. I'm begging you," my eyes started watering, "I don't want to be left alone. Please."

Kevin took a deep breath, "Get in." He sounded pissed off. Of course I don't blame him. My cousin practically ruined his life. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with me. I got in his car and fastened my seat belt.

"Where to?"

"Um. Adams Prep. And Kevin?"

He looked at me.

"Thanks."

"Whatever.

The car ride was silent. Personally, I didn't exactly want to have small talk with him. As we rode, I still couldn't believe that it was in fact Kevin Levin who saved my life. Maybe he really had changed.

**A/N: Hope ya liked it! Review! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. See yaz!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kyuubi123: I'm really glad you like it. Thanks!_

_sasusake18: Lol. That's so funny! But I'm really glad you like my story_!

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating for a while. Homework is such a pain in the ass and I've had a ton of crap going on. Uber sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise I will never take this long to update EVER again. Maximum will be 3 days. :) REVIEW!**

_As we rode, I still couldn't believe that it was in fact Kevin Levin who saved my life. Maybe he really had changed._

* * *

After a while, we finally pulled up at the school. I unfastened my seatbelt.

"Well um... Thanks," I said as I opened the door and got out. Kevin mumbled something, but I didn't pay attention.

The second I stepped out of the car, I heard a shout, "GWEN!" I saw Grandpa Max standing a few yards away from. He looked pissed and I'm mean PISSED!

"Get over here right now, Gwendolyn Tennyson!" What the hell? Just 'cause I ran to see my house for the last time, and he's mad at me? Well, that's just bull. Honestly!

Uh-oh! There was no way this looked good. Me stepping out from my cousin's mortal enemy's car. Yeah, I knew that I would be grounded. I just really, really, didn't want to live with Ben and his parents, or Grandpa Max either. I just wanted my family. There was no way I could get used to Ben's and Grandpa's places. It took me a long time to let go. Thinking about moving made my eyes water again. This time I was sure tears were falling, and it wasn't the cold rain. I looked at the gray sky, hoping for an answer (I'm actually not that religious).

Kevin was getting ready to pull away, while Grandpa Max was coming toward me. He looked like he wanted to kill me. I looked at Kevin's car and without thinking, jumped in, slamming the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Just get me out of here."

"Get out of my car."

There was no way Kevin could do this, especially right now. Grandpa Max was practically at the car already. If he actually managed to get me out of the car, I knew I would be screwed. I felt safe in Kevin's car, though. Even though he was a criminal, he made me feel better about my family's death, and that killing myself wasn't the answer.

I had one option left. There was no guarantee that this would work; but, it was definitely worth a shot.

Everything around me seemed to disappear. I focused only on Kevin's car. My vision became a purple pink color and big orbs formed around my fists. I hadn't tried this since the road trip 5 years ago. My magic hadn't failed me then. I didn't expect it to fail now. **(A/N: She doesn't know she's an Anodyte yet.)** The car began to move.

"What the-" I heard Kevin say. Even with him trying to figure out what was happening, I kept focused. The car began to accelerate. After about 15 seconds, I blinked a couple times and my colored vision disappeared. Slowly, I looked out the window. Kevin and I were no longer in the school parking lot.

It had actually worked! I knew my magic wouldn't failed me! I smirked to myself.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kevin roared. Sheesh! God Chewbacca. Calm down.

I kept my cool, "I told you I needed to get out of there."

"Yeah and I told you to get out of my car-"

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted, noticing that we were in the middle of the highway. Kevin clutched the wheel as hard as he could and pulled over. We heard a lot of angry shouts and cars honking at us. I took a deep breath, then looked at Kevin, then at the wheel. I noticed Kevin's hand were a completely different color. It was as if he had absorbed the metal from his wheel. Hmm. I didn't remember his power that well; but, I'm pretty sure that wasn't it.

"What the hell did you do to us?"

"Got us out of there." Duh! God. What do you think. I was honestly starting to lose patience.

"But it was like you teleported or something."

"Magic," I smiled.

"There's no such thing as magic," he spat. I really was not in the mood for this conversation right now.

"Anyway. Can you just drive me out of here?"

"Why don't you stay with you Gramps or cousin?" Kevin got back on the highway. I don't think he was doing what I was asking him.

"BECAUSE!" I screeched.

"Just tell me why! I've had it with your fucking attitude!" Man. This guy just wouldn't lose the battle. Eh. I might as well tell him. It really didn't matter at this point.

I took a deep breath, "I don't want to live with them. I want my parents. I have issues adjusting to new places and I have really big problems letting go," I sighed," it's just, I can't-"

"I get it."

"You do?" I raised my eyebrow and tucked my hair behind my right ear. NO! I WAS NOT FLIRTING!

"Yeah. 'Course."

I felt a little bit guilty at the moment. Kevin has had a pretty tough life. His parents hated him, he was alone... Maybe that was why...

My voice got quiet, barely above a whisper, "Is it because of... You know..." He simply nodded. Cruel irony. Both of us ending up without families driving together. I felt so close to him, as if I could really relate. Quickly, I looked down.

"So how's Tennyson doing?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

My head shot up.

"Why?"

"Relax. I'm not going to kill him or anything," he chuckled. I held one of my eyebrows raised.

"Just trying to make conversation here." Oh right. Pft. I knew that.

"So where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know," my gaze turned to the window. I started chewing on my bottom lip. Honestly, I hadn't thought of that moment till now.

"Would Tennyson honestly look for you if you went to you house?"

I don't think I told him that my house was gone either.

"I can't. That's what happened. My house was bombed

while my family was still there," my tone was sad.

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry." His rough hand touched mine. I looked at him as he turned his head and smiled at me. Something inside me tingled. Kevin looked at the road again, but was still holding my hand.

There was no way I was crushing on Kevin Levin! No way! He just was trying to make me feel better and it was working. That was a good thing.

"So where are we going?" I asked him. His hand was rough, yet warm. I couldn't let go.

"My place."

"Oh."

"You could stay there a couple of days, if you want."

My eyes got wide. Stay with him? I was thinking a hotel or something. But wow. I had no idea what to say.

"Oh wow." I let go of his hand.

"You don't have to. My guess was just that since you didn't want to stay with Tennyson or Gramps, and you probably don't have that much money, you could stay with me."

"I don't need pity!" I snapped. What was he implying? That I was some pore defenseless girl? I knew how to kick ass. Major ass! Those years of karate paid off big time.

"Gwen. Calm down! Not in that way. I just thought that... Ok. Go stay at a hotel. I'll drive you there."

I sighed. He was right. I didn't have money. Also, I felt really uncomfortable asking him for money.

"Fine. Can I stay for a night of two?"

Kevin smirked, "Sure."

I took another deep breath, while Kevin turned the radio on. The rest of the car ride was quiet. After about 20 minutes, we arrived at an apartment.

I looked out the window. It was a gray-blue colored building that looked abandoned. There was a bunch of dead grass on the front lawn. Clearly, no one cared enough to take care of the place. There were also a bunch of tree stumps. Gee people. Quite a view you got there.

I didn't notice that Kevin was out of the car already. He opened my door, "You coming?"

I nodded and got out, closing the door behind me. After taking a few deep breaths, I looked up, it seemed the rain had stopped. A while ago even. That just showed how observant I was. I noticed Kevin had small device in his hand, not that I was paying too much attention.

Kevin locked his car and we walked up to the door. It looked like it was about to fall off its' hinges. He opened the door for me. Who knew there was a gentleman in him? I smiled to myself. There were stairs to our left, I followed him up all the way to the fifth floor. When we got up, Kevin and I walked to our right. He stopped right in front of his room, #5873.

Kevin took the keys out of his pocket and opened the old door. I walked in. Wow. Well... It could have been worse. There was just a bunch of things laying on the floor, such as clothes, bills, etc...

Kevin closed the door and went to put whatever he had in his hand away, while I kept looking around. There was a small kitchen. It looked pretty clean compared to most of the apartment. My guess was that Kevin mostly ordered take out and couldn't exactly cook much, not that I was judging. I was just happy I had a place to stay. There was a small bedroom that looked fairly neat as well. Kevin definitely looked like he was comfortable where he lived. As I kept looking, I saw a small bathroom with a shower, and a few cramped closets.

I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. There was a gray wooden table not far away from me with a few magazines, coupon books, and the daily newspaper on whole place looked pretty cozy.

"Not what you're used to," Kevin smiled and walked up to me. I grinned.

"No, I like it."

"Great. Well. There's not much to do around here. So if you see something you want to do, just go for it."

I nodded and threw my head back on the couch. The brown leather felt soft and relaxing. I noticed a small t.v. My guess was that Kevin only had the basic channels. He was only sixteen. How could he afford anything at his age?

"Hey Kevin?"

"Mm?" I heard a voice from his room, "be there in a sec."

I sighed and started tapping my leg. In a minute, Kevin was showed up and sat down right next to me.

"You called?"

"Yeah. I was wondering. How can you afford all of this? An apartment? The t.v? Plumbing? Food?"

Kevin remained quiet.

"Did you parents leave you money? Or-" I stopped. A more logical idea hit me. Had Kevin not actually changed? Was he still a criminal?

**A/N: Hey! Sorry. I know that this wasn't my best chapter. I'm really bad at writing descriptions. :( But yeah. The plot will actually continue in the next chapter. Just saying, I do have everything planned out, so I don't end up making this story drone on and on. It will be pretty long, unless I decide I hate it and stop writing. I doubt that will happen. :) Please Please Please Review! I already got 200 hits, 5 reviews, 3 alerts, and 1 fav. Please keep them coming. You guys have no idea how much they make my day! :) Gracias! 3 ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kyuubi123: Thanks! Glad ya like it!_

_Forgotten Silver Angel: Okay. Will do. :)_

_sasusake18: Happy you like it! Which ones do you want me to read? Both? Or do you have a specific one? I'd be more than happy to read them!_

**A/N: Gracias para los reviews! :) You guys are so amazing! *hands cookies to everyone who reviewed***

_A more logical idea hit me. Had Kevin not actually changed? Was he still a criminal?

* * *

_Kevin simply stared at the mocha colored carpet. Was I right? He was still a criminal? I didn't get why I was so surprised. The 16 year old had tried to Ben (and me) many times, not to mention he had been doing crimes since he his parents had gotten rid of him.

"Kevin?" I asked. His gaze didn't shift. Okay. This was getting tedious.

"Look, I don't care if you're a freaking criminal!" There. I blurted it out. Maybe now he would say something at least.

The raven haired dude raised his head and looked at me. His black eyes met mine. He looked worried. Had I done something wrong? Well duh! Great job, Gwen! Way to get ask about his personal life already.

"Yeah." I heard him murmur, while we were still staring at each other's eyes. I quickly looked away. It's not like it really mattered. He was the one who convinced me not to kill myself, after all. Plus, I had my own issues to worry about.

It's not like I could have really stayed at Kevin's place too long. He had his own life, and I some-what had my own. My guess was that I would just stay here for a night, then start begging random strangers for money so that I could at least stay a hotel or something. There was no way I would go as far as prostitution. At least I hoped that wouldn't happen.

"What? You afraid to be around me now? Think I'm going to kill you or something?" Kevin glared. I was confused at first, but I remember what our "conversation" was.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Considering I tried to kill you and your cousin about 5 years ago, I just thought you would run calling the cops." I rolled my eyes. Was this the kind of person he thought I was? It took a while, but I had finally learned how not to judge people.

"Whatever. I don't care. If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already," I shrugged. Killing. Dying. Those ideas still didn't leave my head.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Kevin. I know you. You would never go as far as killing someone," I paused and my eyes started to water yet again, "but if you want to kill me, I wouldn't stop you. In fact, you would be doing me a huge favor." As soon as those words escaped my lips, Kevin jumped to his feet, pulling me up with him. His rough hands were on my arms. His grasp was firm. I was sure there would be bruises left, not that I minded. Pain was nothing to me now.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Kevin said loudly. I'm not deaf. What was it with him and shouting? I know his family had kicked him out, but that was a long time ago. How would he react if he was in my place?

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Dance around happily? I see no reason continue suffering! All of my pain can end so easily."

There was look of shock on Kevin's tan face, "You can't be serious. Okay. Put it this way. Do you think your parents would want you to kill yourself?"

I opened my mouth, then paused. (I closed my mouth, by the way, I wasn't standing there like an idiot.) He was right. My family wanted me to be successful and most importantly, happy in life.

"I guess you're right," I started down. My red hair covered my eyes. Kevin let go of my arms. They still hurt though. Oh well. I sat back down on the couch.

"You hungry?"

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"Want something to eat?"

"Not really? Got anything to drink though?" Right after I said that, I felt awful. That must have sounded really rude. Kevin didn't seem to mind though. He walked over to the kitchen and I heard the refrigerator open.

"Anything particular?"

"No. I'm fine with whatever you have."

"How's a soda sound?"

"Sure."

I don't know why I thought Kevin hadn't changed. Here he was, offering me something to drink when I had no one left. Honestly, if you had told me five years ago that The Kevin Levin would be the only person to help me, I would have definitely laughed.

I heard the refrigerator close and Kevin came back, bringing two sodas. He sat down next to me and passed me one of the drinks. I opened it and slowly took a sip.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to poison you either," Kevin smirked yet again. I laughed. But this time, I was completely calm. He and I just sat there in awkward silence. I still really needed to know about the whole criminal thing.

"Do you mind me asking how you got all the money? You never told me."

"It's nothing really."

"Could you please just tell me? Like I said, I won't judge you." Man, he was probably just as stubborn as me.

"I really don't care. I'm just trading alien tech and stuff, sometimes for money. Other times, for more alien tech."

"Is that what you were carrying?"

"Mhm," he took a big gulp of soda. That sounded kind of cool!

Kevin looked a little bit perplexed, "While we're talking about our personal lives... What did you do to the car when you wanted to get away from your Gramps?"

I smiled, "Magic. I actually haven't practiced it since the road trip five years ago."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. Maybe he remembered me kicking his ass.

"Yeah. I remember something like that- Wait magic?"

I nodded.

He chuckled, "Hate to break it to you, babe. But there's no such thing as magic."

What the fuck! Of course there was!

"Then what do you call this?" The large pink orbs appeared as I clenched my fists, then disappeared.

Kevin laughed again (What the hell?!), "Gwen, that's not magic."

"Then what is smart-ass?" How could it not be magic? What else could it possibly be?

"Your an Anodyte."

"A what?"

"An alien. It's pretty much-" he began, but I interrupted him, nearly dropping my soda.

"An alien? You have got to be kidding me."

"It's true. I think you might be part Anodyte or something. One of your grandparents or something." Now that I thought about it, I never met my dad's mother, Grandpa Max's wife. Was she an Anodyte? I guess it was possible.

"So what is an Anodyte anyway."

"You pretty much get to draw power from living things around you, also called mana."

"Um. Ok. Wait. I saw you absorb the wheel in the car or something. What was that about?"

"New upgrade on my powers, I guess. I can absorb pretty much anything." Well that was cool. I simply nodded in response, then yawned.

"You tired?" Kevin asked.

"Bit."

He got up and placed his soda on the table and left the room. Well that was weird. I took a few more gulps of my soda then placed it on the table, too. In a few seconds, Kevin came back with a large black blanket and a white pillow. I smiled. That was really sweet of him. He placed it on the couch.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem. Well I'm gonna leave then."

I nodded. Kevin left. I was alone in the main room. Sighing, I kicked my white converse off and lied down.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I heard a door close and I my eyes shot open.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up," Kevin said quietly.

I stretched, "No problem. Hey what time is it anyway?"

"About six."

"Holy shit!" I jumped up.

"Relax. You had a tough day. I think you deserve to get some sleep."

Maybe he was right, but still. I had slept for over 9 hours. I looked at Kevin and noticed he had some big fancy technology in his arms. He probably left his apartment when I fell asleep.

"More crap?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I smiled, but then I noticed Kevin's face had a few bruises and his shirt was ripped. Quickly, I got up to my feet and walked over to him.

"What happened?"

"Forever Knights have anger issues," he shrugged.

I exploded, "The Forever Knights? How out of your mind do you have to be to deal with the Forever Knights?"

"Not very. They're not that great at trading," he smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. Not that I really cared about Kevin too much, but I was still happy he was okay.

"Did you fight them?"

"Yeah. That was pretty hard, but I was pretty good." Kevin winked at me. Probably trying to impress me or something.

An idea hit me. (I've been getting a lot of those.) I could help him, with deals and stuff. Keep him from getting tortured and helping him fight. After all, I was an Anodyte or whatever. Then, he might let me stay here. Kevin started walking toward his room.

"Need any help with your whole trading thing?" I quickly asked.

"What?" he paused.

"Well. Think about it, I'm pretty good at fighting, I took karate for many years, and I'm an alien. I could totally help you."

Kevin continued to his room, "Sorry. I work alone."

Ugh! No fucking way was I going to give up! I need this! A chance to start my life over. I followed him.

"Okay listen. I know I can help you. Please. I don't need a part of anything they give you. Just let me help you, and in return, could you let me stay here?"

"Let me get this straight. You want to help me, just so that you could have a place to live?" Kevin looked like he didn't believe me.

"Well. What am I supposed to do? My life as I knew it has changed forever. I need something to do with my life."

"Here's an idea. Go back to your family and back to school," he said loudly.

Was he seriously not listening?! I told him already.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" I screeched.

"Keep your voice down," Kevin answered calmly.

Okay. I was ready to kill him. Personally, I thought my deal was fair and everything. Kevin was being such a dick!

I began to plead, "Please! Okay... Can we at least try it out, if it doesn't work, we can stop and you can kick me out of your place."

Kevin turned around angrily, "How cruel do you think I am? I know you don't have a home. Do you really think I'm just gonna throw you out in the streets?"

Our eyes met, "Then let me make it up to you," was my final, calm reply.

Exasperated, Kevin put his hand on his forehead, "Fine. We'll try. Just be ready tomorrow in the morning."

I simply nodded.

Kevin put the tech down and looked at me, "So... What do you want for dinner?"

**A/N: End of chapter cuatro. :) So I actually cut one part out of this. I was going to have Gwen be so depressed that she went as far as actually starving herself. But then I started to realize that it was pointless. Plus, I think Kevin is getting tired of convincing Gwen that killing herself isn't the answer. Eh. Didn't like this chapter too much personally. Ok guys! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, hits, and favs. Look for a new chapter tomorrow! I 3 U guys so much! Please Please Please keep reviewing. I really want to know what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Forgotten Silver Angel: Glad you like it!_

_drumgirl11923: Thanks! That really means a lot to me!_

_sasusake18: Thanks! Ok! I read it! Just read the review._

**A/N: Thanks so so so so much! You guys totally made my day. Please keep giving me reviews. I NEED to know how I'm doing. :) So sorry I couldn't update last night. I wanted to write as right after school, but the second I got home, I practically passed out. My school starts REALLY early and I have been so exhausted this whole week. Plus, I had to help clean the house today. But anyway... Enough about my problems. Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

_Exasperated, Kevin put his hand on his forehead, "Fine. We'll try. Just be ready tomorrow in the morning."_

_I simply nodded._

_Kevin put the tech down and looked at me, "So... What do you want for dinner?"_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I stretched and got up from the couch. It must have been about five or six in the morning. I yawned and tried to remember what happened last night.

Kevin had ordered Chinese food for dinner. We didn't talk much. After we ate, the sixteen year old spent the rest of the night in his room, while I watched a little bit t.v. to clear my head. While watching, I fell asleep. Kevin must have turned the t.v. off in the middle of the night.

I stretched once more and got up from the couch, heading over to the bathroom. Not sure if Kevin was asleep or not because his door was closed, I quietly shut the door behind me in the bathroom. The bathroom was small. There was a shower, large mirror, toilet, sink, and a few cabinets.

On the sink, there was a plastic bag with a yellow sticky note. I looked at it and saw "Gwen" written on it. Making sure the bag wouldn't make any noise, I opened the bag and saw a brand new toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and a light blue towel. When had Kevin had time to get me all this stuff? I took everything out of the bag and threw the bag away in the small trash can.

Afterward, I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Quickly, I got dressed in my clothes from yesterday. Using my white hair tie, I neatly put my hair up in a large ponytail. I hung my towel on the bar, put my toothbrush and toothpaste right next to Kevin's and left the bathroom.

Still unsure if Kevin was asleep, let along home or not), I went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The least I could do to show Kevin how grateful I was, was to make him breakfast. It was simple thank you. I looked around the kitchen to see where Kevin kept plates, cups, etc... Taking out a large pan, eggs, and bacon, I whipped up a fast breakfast for the black haired boy and set it on the table.

After I was done cooking, I opened the refrigerator, debating what I should eat. In the end, I simply had a glass of milk and an orange.

Kevin never showed up. Honestly, I was afraid to knock on his door. Somehow, I had a feeling he wasn't a morning person. Speaking of the devil, Kevin opened the front door and walked in carrying a large black bag. I looked at him. He was wearing black boots, dark jeans, and a dark green jacket. Wow. How early had he actually woken up? Where had he gone? Didn't he say that I could come with him today?

"Something smells great."

I smiled, "Just a small thank you."

Kevin walked up to me, "You're saying you made all of this for me?"

I nodded.

"Thanks, Tennyson."

Okay. Apparently, we were back to a last name basis. Oh well. I couldn't exactly say that it bothered me. Smiling, I went over to the couch, turning on the television, while Kevin sat down to eat. About 15 minutes later, I heard Kevin throw everything in the dishwasher. I smiled to myself, not knowing why.

Kevin walked up to me and I turned the t.v. off.

"We going?" I asked him.

"Not yet," he replied, tossing me the black bag.

"What's this?"

"So that the DNAliens and Hybrid don't recognize you, or if we accidently run into someone you know."

I opened the bag and found a pair of dark jeans, a large gray shirt, and a black hoodie. There was a bunch of make-up, too. At the bottom, there was black hair dye.

"You expect me to dye my hair?!" I blurted out.

"It washes out. We need to make sure no one recognizes you."

"How would these so called DNAliens even know who the real me is?" Well that was a stupid question. Thanks a ton, Ben. "Never mind. But honestly, why do I have to have look so dark? I'm kinda preppy, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh I noticed." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"But will they really care who I am?"

"Yes. Hybrid are extremely picky. If they ask how you know me, just say your my girlfriend or something. Then they won't even think about hurting you."

I blushed at that comment. Hoping he hadn't noticed, I stood up. Why had I blushed, though? I didn't have ANY feelings for Kevin. At all!

"Well, I'm going to go change."

Kevin simply nodded in response and I left to the bathroom. I could have sworn Kevin was looking at me, though.

After about 10 minutes, I looked at my new appearance. My now black hair was just hanging down. I tried to make it look as messed up as possible. If anyone saw me, they wouldn't have recognized me. I had thick eyeliner on, along with some mascara. My lips were a light brown shade. The outfit I was wearing looked like I had just come out of the guys department. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

Kevin was still sitting on the couch, but he had some sort of gun in his hands. He looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I simply smiled, hoping I wasn't blushing, and put my white converse on.

"Well. These are definitely going to stand out."

Kevin stood up, "Just step in some mud or something. It's raining outside, so you should be fine." I nodded and we left the apartment.

Kevin was right, it was raining. I put my hood up so that my hair wouldn't lose its black color. As we walked to the car, I felt something cold and wet in my shoe. I looked down and saw that my white converse had become brown. Ew. I had stepped in mud, without even trying. That took some major skill. Actually, it took the exact opposite. In a few minutes, we were in the car.

I took my hood off, "So where are we going?"

"You know the bridge where you tried to kill yourself?"

I nodded in response.

"Right under there."

"Oh." The car was freezing cold, I turned the heater on. I immediately felt warmer and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes.

"Tired?" Kevin looked at me.

"Not really."

"Go to sleep. I'll tell you when we get there."

I nodded and shut my eyes.

* * *

"Yo. Gwen. Wake up." I blinked my eyes open. Wow. 20 minutes went by slow. I looked out the window and saw darkness. Slowly opening the door, and closing it behind me, I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my body. I didn't exactly know why, but I felt scared. More like scared out of my wits. I raised my right hand and an orb of light appeared. No one was around.

Kevin walked up to me, "Gwen? You okay?" I think he probably noticed I was shaking.

"Mhm," I tried to sound as confident, but couldn't.

"Levin?" I heard a voice rasp. The light around my fist disappeared and I got as close to Kevin as I could.

Light appeared under the bridge. In front of us stood a large alien, at least ten feet tall. It was the Hybrid. Around it, there were a bunch of smaller aliens. These must have been the DNAliens Kevin had been talking about earlier.

"Yeah," Kevin spoke loudly.

"Have you brought it?" the Hybrid snarled.

Kevin hold the large weapon in his hand, "Level 4, as promised."

"Who's SHE?" The Hybrid spat, about to signal the DNAliens to attack.

"She's with me. Don't even think about hurting her."

The DNAliens looked at their leader and the Hybrid simply nodded.

A DNAlien walked up to us with a huge wad of cash. There must have been a few thousand dollars. Kevin traded the hideous looking creature. Then it gave the weapon to its leader.

As the Hybrid began to slowly vanish it whispered, "Destroy them!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa! What? Mood swings!

The army of DNAliens headed straight for us. Kevin crouched down and absorbed the rock under him. His whole body became dark brown. My guess was that I had to get ready to battle as well.

Before I knew it, there was a DNAlien on top of me. I shot it with my mana and it flew against the hard wall of the bridge. A few more kept running toward me, I shot at them before they even had a change to get close. Then I noticed a bunch of them were standing close together. Using my mana, I tied them all together and put them with the other DNAliens I had beat earlier

They started to get up though. Jeez, these guys were annoying. Did they ever die? I wrapped myself up in what seemed like a force field. The DNAliens simply crashed into me. Perfect. Eventually, they started catching on. The began smashing my force field. I kept trying to keep it up, but it cracked. As soon as it did, I staggered back. Before I had a chance to recover and come back to my senses, one of the DNAliens spat some sticky substance through its mouth. It covered my nose and mouth. I fell back and tried to get the crap off my face. It as impossible to get it off though. Breathing started to become hard. I looked around, trying to find Kevin, but my vision became blurred. Something held on to my arms, so I couldn't use my alien power. My head started to spin and my eyes closed.

Next thing I knew, the grip on my arms disappeared. I looked up and saw Kevin standing over me, with all the DNAliens around me were gone. He lowered his hand and helped me up. I got all the muck off my face and clenched my fists together. The mana appeared again. I charged at the DNAliens and blasted them with all the power I had in me.

"Retreat!" one of the aliens shouted. They all sprinted to where the Hybrid stood before. Before I could even blink, the DNAliens were gone. Kevin walked up to me.

"Well let's get them!" I demanded.

"Slow down, Tennyson," Kevin smiled.

"But-" I began, but the tall guy standing next to me interrupted.

"We got what we wanted. Let's go back."

I tucked my black hair behind my ear and nodded. We went and sat down in the car.

"Thanks," I whispered as he started the car.

"For what?"

"You know. Like what happened back there."

"No problem," he smiled. Not smirked. Smiled. Kevin actually had an amazing smile.

"So I guess you're gonna kick me out?" I stared down.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was lousy in fight."

"Don't worry. It was your first try. You'll be kicking their sorry asses soon," he smiled again.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," I felt my cheeks burn. I really hoped Kevin hadn't noticed.

"So. You want to go buy yourself something?"

I didn't get it, "What?"

"The DNAliens gave me a ton of cash. Wanna go shop? I mean girls like to shop, right?"

Clearly, he was new at all of this. I smiled and nodded.

"Any particular place in mind?" Kevin smiled again. This time, I think he noticed my blushing. I didn't get why I was acting like this. Had I seriously developed feelings for Kevin?

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know, por favor! Fighting scenes are kind of me weakness. :/ I will probably update tomorrow night. C yaz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm gonna be out of town with NO Internet access ( =( ), but I'm still gonna write (like in a notebook or something) and update everything I wrote when I get back. Like every other day 'cause cliff hangers are my thing. :)**

_Forgotten Silver Angel: Thanks!_

_Grassina3: Thanks so much!_

_hecate0808: Glad ya like it!_

_sasusake18: Lol. Well. Technically, it should send to your e-mail every time you get a review._

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. It's been over a month and I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry. I feel like such a jerk. :( I think I might actually not tell you guys when I'm going to update, 'cause what always ends up happening is I always update a day later than I say I will. So just know that I'll be updating every 3 days ish from now on. But yeah... Here's chapter six. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and everything, by the way! :)**

_This time, I think he noticed my blushing. I didn't get why I was acting like this. Had I seriously developed feelings for Kevin?

* * *

_We pulled up at the mall in about 20 minutes. I stepped out of the car.

"I'll pick you up in about an two hours," Kevin said as he gave about $300.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me? It's yours." Something still didn't feel right.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. My knees went weak and I tried not to make it noticeable.

"Really?"

"Mhm. Meet me out here?"

"Deal," I closed the door and he drove off.

The rain had finally stopped, thank god. It was really starting to get annoying. The mall Kevin drove me to wasn't the largest one, but it still had so many amazing clothes to buy. $300? Wow. I didn't think two hours would even be enough.

I entered the large silver colored building and thought about what I should buy. At that moment it finally hit me that I literally had nothing. I thought of my former house, parents, grandparents. My eyes were tearing up. I hurried to the nearest bathroom and looked at the mirror. Surprisingly enough, the rain hadn't destroyed my make up. I still didn't get why I had to dress like a punk/goth/whatever. Oh right. The Hybrid would have destroyed me if it saw my real appearance because of my cousin. First thing I would do when I got back to Kevin's place would be to take a long shower. This black hair was getting on my nerves. I took a few deep breaths and left the bathroom.

I entered my favorite store and picked out about 10 shirts, 10 pairs of pants of some sort, 5 skirts, 3 pairs of leggings, and couple of pairs of bras, underwear, and socks. It cost me about $300 dollars altogether. Wow. I was just that good. That should have been enough, for now anyway. I would go on another shopping spree later. Slowly, I turned my head over to look at the clock. Shit! I was running late. Two hours had gone by WAY too fast. Kevin would be so annoyed at me! Grabbing my bags, I sprinted from the store and ran as fast as I could to the parking lot outside. Shit! It was raining again. I put my hood up and saw the green camaro. God damn it! I ran to it and opened the back seat, throwing all my bags in there. Quickly closing the door, I sat down in the passenger seat, closing the door behind me.

"So how much money did you end up spending in the end?"

I blushed, "Almost all of it." What was with my blushing? It was really starting to get annoying.

"How can you even do that?"

"Since when is shopping a crime?" I smiled. No blush. Whew. That was much better.

"So you want to go somewhere for lunch?" he asked starting his car.

Lunch? Wow. I had completely lost track of time. After kicking alien ass and shopping, you start to forget things. I remained silent.

"Hello?" Tennyson?" Kevin looked at me. Oh oops.

"Oh yeah. Um. Sure," I replied trying to avoid looking at him.

"Any preferences?"

I shook my head and looked at him. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring. After about a minute, Kevin noticed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I mean I know I have roguish charm and everything," he smiled.

"In your dreams," I giggled. Was he right though? Had I slowly begun to fall for him? That wasn't possible. I had only been with him for two days. Uh-uh! I refused to believe that I had fallen for Kevin Levin.

As much as I hated to admit it, Kevin was fairly attractive and kinda hot. His black hair, dark eyes- I tried not to think about those things. But... His voice, strength... Ugh!

He was tall, had a good sense of humor, and... I couldn't stop thinking about his good traits. Why couldn't I focus on his bad things? After all, Kevin was a criminal, had tried to kill people, and so many awful things. It felt like none of those mattered.

"Did you hear me?" Kevin said loudly.

"What?" I shook my head rapidly. How long had I been fantasizing about Kevin?

Kevin rolled his eyes, "God Tennyson, how many times do I have to repeat myself with you?"

I smirked back. Wow. I smirked? What was I? A five year old or something?

"Want to go out for Asian?"

Slowly, I nodded in reply.

"Great," the hot teen next to me nodded and drove onto the large highway.

Trying to clear my mind, I turned on the radio. A love song was playing. Just my freakin' luck. Quickly, I changed the station. Punk rock. Much better. Slowly, I took a deep breath. Bad move! A smirk appeared on Kevin's face.

"Trying to forget about a certain black haired, sexy 16 year old?" I looked at him and tried so hard to avoid blushing, but my cheeks burned anyway.

"You just don't give up. Like I said, 'You wish.'"

"Stop denying it, Gwendolyn. You're in love with me and you know it."

Now this was starting to get annoying, in a cute way, "Listen Levin. A... Don't call me Gwendolyn... And B... Just give it up. I am no where close to thinking that way about you."

"So you think about me?" Kevin raised his eyebrows. What?! No! Please tell me that I hadn't said something stupid aloud. No. Kevin was just trying to mess with me.

"Hate to break it to you, but you never even come close to crossing my mind."

"Okay. I'll stop bugging you. Let me just tell you, hon... You'll come around eventually," a cocky grin spread across Kevin's face and he took a right.

"Not happening, Kevin," I placed my hand on my cheek, it wasn't hot anymore. Phew. I turned the music up higher as Kevin drove to the restaurant. We were there in about five minutes.

I got out of the car and walked up to door of the restaurant. Kevin opened the door for me with a smirk on his face.

"Not falling for the act, Kevin," I smiled.

"What act?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes, but had to admit that Kevin was acting really cute.

"How many?" a Chinese lady asked us.

"Just two," I replied politely.

"Ok. Follow me, please."

Kevin and I did as we were told. She took us to a table. We sat down across from each other, looking at our menus.

"So SWEETIE, what do you want to order?" Kevin smirked. I rolled my eyes, yet again.

*****About an hour later*****

Kevin and I were finally home. First thing I did was run to the shower. I COULD NOT deal with this black hair, anymore. Quickly turning on the shower, I got my shampoo and conditioner out. Slowly, I washed my hair, making sure I got all the black dye out. Shit! It occurred to me that I had forgotten to buy make up remover. Well I was just a genius. I'd ask Kevin later.

After I was done, I stepped out of the shower. Wrapping my towel around my body, I looked at the mirror. It felt so nice to see my carrot colored hair again. The dark make up didn't even smear. Lousy water proof make up. I put the oversized clothes on and walked toward the main room. All my bags were there already. Thank you, Kevin. Grabbing a pair of Dark skinny jeans, a bra, panties, socks, and a white shirt with slogan on it, I went to bathroom and changed again. Looking in the mirror, I realized I looked like my old self again, just with too much make up on. I made myself a mental note to buy some decent make up the next time I went on a shopping spree. Walking out of the bathroom, I noticed Kevin's door was closed. Quietly, I knocked.

Kevin opened it. He was shirtless. My cheeks immediately went hot as I noticed his well toned chest and abs. Wow! Honestly, couldn't he have put a shirt on before he opened the door? Not that I was really complaining.

"What Tennyson?"

"I- Uh," I choked on my words.

"How long are you going to keep staring at me like that?" he asked with a wide grin on his face.

I shook my head rapidly. That jerk! I bet he planned this out just to annoy me.

"Did you by any chance get any make up remover?" Wow. Right after I said that, I realized how stupid I must have sounded.

Kevin raised a black eyebrow, "Uh yeah. I think I put it under the sink."

"Why didn't you put it in the bag?" I demanded.

"I don't know. Forgot?"

You had got to be kidding me. What the hell did I find in this guy? Wait, no! I did NOT just think that. Ugh!

"Ok. Fine. Oh and on a shirt or something."

"Aw. What's wrong Gwen? Realize I'm incredibly sexy?"

"Go die, Levin" I replied coldly and went to go get my make up off.

After I was done, I noticed Kevin was sitting on his bed (with a shirt on) and the door to his room was open. At that point, I saw a computer in his room. Maybe... Just maybe... He would let me use it?

I walked into his room, "Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if I could your computer?"

"Why?" he demanded.

"I don't know, So that I could chat with my friends or something?"

"And what are you going to tell them when they ask where you are?" Kevin stared at the ceiling. He had a good point. Argh! So now what? Everyone was supposed to think I was dead or something? I thought of my family (the dead ones). I might as well have everyone think I left because of a depression. Oh well. It's not like I would ever come back to school. Ben and Grandpa would immediately take me to their place.

I guess staying here was probably the best choice. There was no problem with that, though. Kevin turned out to be a pretty cool guy, not to mention attractive. There. No more denying it. That was the truth and I stopped trying to convince myself otherwise. Now if only he felt the same way...

**A/N: Sorry I made the shopping scene and lunch scene so short. I started getting a little bit bored of it after a while. :/ This chapter was kinda weird to write. Basically it's 'cause Gwen is starting to fall for Kevin. I really don't want to rush anything, though. I know that this chapter really wasn't worth waiting for a month. Swear to god, though, the chapters will get more intense. That's a promise! But tell me what you think, anyway. I'll update ASAP. Reviews/Alerts/Etc... help me write faster. :) *Winks* Ta!**

**Oh! One more thing before I forget... I really want a new title for my story. Which one of these options do you guys like better?**

**-The Anodyte and the Thief: A Gwevin Tale**

**-Or keep it Falling for the Enemy: A Gwevin Story**


	7. Chapter 7

_Grassina13: Ok! Thanks for the idea!_

_adctt2urluv: Glad ya like it!_

_Gilraen Narmolanya: Thanks. I just have a tendency to write late at night when I'm tired. So that might explain the typos._

_Forgotten Silver Angel: Thanks!_

_BlackWingsRainbowTips: Glad you like it!_

_sasusake18: Thanks! Hope ya feel better, though._

_Novawolf311RL: K._

_XZanayu: Thanks so much!_

_Xepru: I'm really glad you like it._

_Obradyroxmysox: Lol. I'm pretty jealous too. ;)_

_Sangheili Wattior Girl: Really glad you like it._

**A/N: Ok... You're all probably gonna strangle me because I haven't updated in so long. UBER SORRY! I'm always just really busy. Here's the deal. I have a new idea for FF, it's not Gwevin. So my plan is to finish this up and start writing. So yeah. No more Gwevin stories from me after this.**

**Ok. So most of you said you like the title the way it is, so I'm keeping it. As usual, thanks so much for the reviews/alerts/etc... I'm actually going to be tryinge something new now with this story. I got a review asking to write some things in Kevin's POV. So now, some of the chapters will include his thoughts. I can think of a few places where that will work. But most of the story will still be in Gwen's POV. So yuppers. Enjoy! :)**

_There was no problem with that, though. Kevin turned out to be a pretty cool guy, not to mention attractive. There. No more denying it. That was the truth and I stopped trying to convince myself otherwise. Now if only he felt the same way...

* * *

_

*****3 months later*****

_**Kevin's POV:**_

"God, Gwen! Would you hurry it up?" I shouted. How freakin' long did it take girls to take a shower? I swear to god that at this rate, my water bill will go shooting up.

Finally, the red head stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing skate shoes, ripped jeans, and a black top. Her hair was resting on her shoulders. Gwen had stopped dyeing it black after she learned to actually fight, with my help of course. Her lips were a soft pink shade, and she had some mascara on and thin eyeliner. Wow. Gwen was fucking hot! Not that she wasn't usually hot, but I mean... Gah. Never mind.

"Sorry Kevin," she rolled her eyes, then looked at me. Wow. Her green eyes sparkled.

"Well let's go already," she snapped and left the apartment building. I followed her.

_**Gwen's POV:**_

I opened the door to Kevin's car and sat down, waiting for him. Wow. I swear to god, he got hotter every day. Eventually I knew that I would crack and blurt out how I feel. Oh well. Better not think about that just yet. Kevin finally sat down.

"And you say I'm slow?" I smirked.

"Shut it, Tennyson."

I could have sworn I saw a blush run across Kevin's cheeks. Maybe I was hallucinating or something.

"You going on another shopping spree, today?"

"Nah. I think I'm good. For now, anyway," I smiled

Kevin looked at me with widened eyes, "The Gwen Tennyson doesn't want to go shopping?! Is it the end of the world or something?"

"Well. I mean I do want to buy myself. But as in something formal. But what's the point?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, his eyes fixed on the road once more.

"I mean," I began, "it's not like I even need a formal outfit since I wouldn't have anyplace to wear it to. It's not like we ever go to fancy place or something." Couldn't he get the message? I wanted him to ask me out! More like needed.

"Hmm," Kevin thought aloud.

Hmm? You had got to be kidding me. How moronic was this guy? I mean I loved him and everything (or at least, I thought I did), but would it honestly kill him to actually make a move? Unless he didn't like me... No! Think positive, Gwen. Think positive. Not to seem like a narcissist or anything, but I wasn't exactly ugly. Plus, I've seen Kevin look at me before. There had to be a chance that he actually liked me, I kept reminding myself.

We arrived at the place where the Forever Knights said they would meet us. Kevin helped me out of the car, not that I needed it. I think he was just "attempting" to be a gentlemen, even though his "tough guy" thing was what I was actually attracted to.

"So when are the creeps supposed to get here?" I questioned him.

Kevin checked his cell, "Now."

I leaned against to wall and blew a bubble with the gum I was chewing. It popped loudly.

"Bored much?"

"What do you think?" I replied rudely. Since when where the Forever Knights late? Whenever we traded with them, they would get here at least half an hour early. Where were those lousy sons of bitches? I could have found something else to do.

"I say we leave," I stated, walking to the car.

"Slow down, Tennyson," he gently took my arm. His hand was warm and I didn't want too take another step, knowing he might let go.

"Fine. Ugh! Fifteen more minutes? Then we can leave?"

"Okay, Gwen."

I loved the way he said my name. It gave me butterflies in my stomach. Kevin and I sat down, leaning against a wall. Without thinking, I rested my head on his shoulder. Kevin, then, put his arm around me and began rubbing my arm gently. It wasn't cold or anything outside. My guess was that he caught on. Sadly, he didn't catch on enough to actually ask me out. Was he a wimp or something? The Kevin Levin afraid to ask a girl out? That was just bullshit.

I popped another bubble while Kevin checked his cell.

"Hey? On our way back, can we get me a cell?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Sweet!" I'm pretty sure my old phone was still in my locker, unless my locker partner or Ben or somebody got rid of it. Oh well. Whatever.

"Why do you need it, though? I'm the only person who talks with you now."

Wow. The way he said it, it made it sound like a bad thing. I didn't mind being around Kevin, in fact, I loved every second of it, except for when he had his demented mood swings and yelled. It was like PMSing, only for a guy. Oh, that reminded me, I needed some tampons, as well. It wasn't like Kevin yelled too much, just whatever he'd get pissed at some sort of alien or something.

"There's always a chance something bad will happen if you're not around. Or say I need a ride or something," I smirked. I think not having a license wasn't the end of the world, not when you have people like Kevin to drive you.

"Remind me to sign you up for Driver's Ed."

"And then you'll let me drive your baby?"

Kevin lifted his head and his eyes widened, "On second thought, I'm fine driving you."

"I thought so."

Okay. That's it! I have had it! If those losers didn't show up, their problem not mine. Kevin had a few hundred bucks in his wallet. That was fine with me.

"Okay, we're out of here!"

"Fine, hon, we can go," Kevin sighed and stood up. Eek! He called me hon! Even though I was used to it, it still turned me on.

I got in the car. Kevin did, too. He started the car and drove.

"Are we going home?"

"Not quite." What? I didn't get it.

"Where are we going?

"Mall," he replied cooly.

Say what? Why the hell where we going to the mall?

"Um... Why?"

"Well you said you needed an outfit."

"For a formal event... Thing... Whatever."

"Well tonight, we'll go to a formal event thing whatever," he smiled.

Wait. Was this what i thought it was?

"Are you asking me out?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

I was postive a blush ran across his cheeks, "...Sure. I guess we can call it that."

NO WAY! WHOO-HOO! I could not believe it. I wanted to scream so loud and release my inner girl, but I would look like a complete idiot if I did that. Just remain calm, Gwen. Just remain calm.

"Cool," I responded, "you already have something to wear?"

"I'm pretty sure I have something in the apartment."

"Nice."

Eek! I was so excited. If I had been any happier, I would have been bouncing around in the car.

"How about we get your phone first so that I'll know when to pick you up?"

"Fine by me."

Kevin nodded and took a left turn. In a few minutes we were there.

*****45 minutes later*****

_**Still Gwen's POV:**_

I grabbed my new cell and got out of the car. Kevin drove away. I just knew this would be complicated. Seriously though, I didn't care how long it would take me to find the perfect outfit... After all, I had a date with Kevin Levin.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I 3 you guys so much! The next chapter should be ready tomorrow. REVIEW! ;) Btw, I won't hold the "eek" thing against you anymore (you know who you are). I know this chaptere was really short. Sorry! Next chapter should be pretty romantic... Then it should get more interesting after that. :) Again... Review! C ya!**


End file.
